Love Of The Forest
by Mrs.Cipriano
Summary: Bella was left in the forest alone as a child, she is found by some hikers and put into an orphanage where the Cullens soon adopt her, but little Bella has some powers of her own...
1. Chapter 1

**Amy POV**

I watched as they brought in the new baby stuff for her. It's a sad story; she's a newborn child and was found by hikers in the middle of the forest with only a blanket, a locket, and a toy rattle, nothing else. When they found her she had all these dirt and mud smudges all over her, but she was in perfect condition. The doctors ran DNA tests but no match was found, nobody with any trace of her DNA either to link her to family, so they sent her here, to the orphanage in Port Angeles.

The doctor that came to deliver her to the orphanage came over to talk to me about raising her. "For awhile she's going to need to stay in completely cleans areas, be fed at least 4 times a day, bathed once every 2 days, and then sleep in this special bed. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you Doctor." I replied.

They all filed out leaving me with the new resident at the Port Angeles orphanage that I'd be watching grow until she was adopted. I hated that part, loving them like they're your own children and then seeing them be taken away to live with new parents in a new house, usually far away. But her, she'd be different I'd raise her the best and make sure she gets the best home that she can get.

_*****************************One Year Later******************************_

She was now one year old and could crawl around all on her own, but that meant I had to keep a closer eye on her. She still doesn't have a name yet so everyone in the orphanage just calls her _Love, _because everyone here just absolutely loves her. She has said her first word, _Mama, _just a few months ago, and says it to everyone as a question, sounding like she wants to know if they're her Mama.

A nice family was coming in to adopt a child today, the Cullen family. I just hoped they'd adopt Love, but the last few families that came only wanted someone that was 6 or 7, never anyone under 4. But thankfully this family was looking for a baby, and I just hoped it'd be her because she deserves to have a family.

_Ding, ding._

The doorbell rung and I walked over to answer it. 7 people that looked like supermodels were in the doorway, the _Cullen's_ stood their in the doorway waiting for entrance into the orphanage to choose out a child to give a family and home to.

"Come on in, you must be the Cullen's, I am Amy, and I take care of the kids here at the orphanage."

"Hello Amy, my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife-" he said but was cut off by thee lady at his side, "Esme, nice to meet you."

I led them into the living room where they took a seat and looked around the room.

"So, how old of a child do you want?" I asked.

"Well, we'd like someone under the age of 4, if that's okay." Esme said.

"Oh yes, hang on a moment I'll go get the children." I said as I exited the room to round up all the children under the ago of 4, "Jake! Ethan! Carter! Joanne! Britney! Come out of your rooms please there's someone I want you all to meet."

They all emerged from the room with the T.V. and all the toy dolls and stuff, "Please go to the living room and take a seat."

I watched as they all filed down the stairs before I turned on my heel to go into another room to get Love. She was sitting in her small white bed with the glass around it to keep her in, playing with her rattle, holding her blanket tight in her hand, and wearing the locket that never opened around her neck.

She looked up as I entered and quickly got onto her feet and started jumping around on the bed with her arms outstretched for me to pick her up. I lifted her up by her arms and placed her on my hip before going back out to the living room to see if the Cullen's wanted to adopt her.

As I walked into the living room I saw them sitting on the ground chatting with all the kids, and I placed Love on the ground and she wandered over to their little group. On her way over she tripped twice and each time made an "_oof"_ noise when she hit the ground.

When she finally reached the small group she went over to the Blonde one, climbed into her lap and sat down and asked "_Mama?"_

All the Cullen's in the circled all made the noise _Awe,_ and they all looked at her with huge grins and adoration on their faces, and I knew that they'd finally adopt her.

'What's her name?" Esme asked as she reached to lift her up.

Again when Love looked at Esme she said it again, "_Mama?"_

"She doesn't have an actual name, she was found abandoned in the forest and nobody bothered to name her, so we just call her _Love_ until someone will adopt her and they can name her."

Esme looked up at me with her eyes glistening with tears and said the lines I have been waiting for, for this last year, "Can we adopt her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Esme POV**

All these children were absolutely adorable, but nothing could compare to the youngest child that, 1 or 2 years old, that Amy carried out of another room.

I noticed that the entire time we were here Edward hasn't once looked at any of the kids.

She had long flowing brown hair going down her back with wide chocolate brown doe eyes that took in the entire room as she was carried in. After a minute or so her eyes landed on us and they widened even more, and she blushed and quickly put her face into Amy's hair.

I watched as Amy lowered her to the ground and she turned around to take a few small tentative steps towards us, clutching a rattle in one hand and a blanket in the other. We all sat waiting, and when she realized that we weren't moving she walked more curiously over to us, and she stumbled twice and hit the ground with a small "_oof."_

When she finally reached the closest one of us, Rosalie, but when she reached her she stumbled and half fell into her lap, half climbed. When she was seated in her lap she looked up at Rosalie and asked the cutest thing ever, "_Mama?"_

We all made an adored _awe_, noise and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward look up at her, and his eyes widened slightly and filled with love, I let myself smile a little at the sight.

When I saw Edward it just added to the fact that I knew we had to adopt her, she's one of the first people that Edward has come to love just on sight, that's got to count for something right?

"What's her name?" I asked as I reached to get her from Rosalie.

When she looked at me she asked the cutest thing again except this time to me and it warmed my cold heart, "_Mama?"_

"She doesn't have an actual name, she was found abandoned in the forest and nobody bothered to name her, so we just call her _Love_ until someone will adopt her and they can name her."

That's one of the saddest things that could ever happen to someone so young and it broke my heart knowing that some mother out there wasn't grateful enough to keep a child when I was willing to do anything to have one.

I knew right when she came out in Amy's arms that we had to adopt her so I asked the question, "Can we adopt her?"

Amy just looked at me with a sparkling light in her eye as if she'd just won the lottery and a giant smile on her face and said, "Yes, of course. I will get all her stuff ready and by the door, for now you can hang out with her for a little."

She left the room then and my family, excluding me and Carlisle got up and went out the door to the cars to open up the doors for all her stuff. In the back of my mind I could hear the sound of a video game being played from the floor above us but all my attention was on my soon-to-be daughter crawling around on the floor.

She then crawled over to me and sat on my lap crossing her legs, and sat facing me. She dropped her rattle and blanket in her lap and pulled my hands from my sides and started playing with them.

I just sat there and watched as she played with my hands, and at some point started playing with her too. Amy had come back to tell the other's everything was by the door and my family all started loading it into our cars, but there was barely enough to fill the back of Edward's Volvo, so of course Alice will soon be going shopping for her. Then everyone got into his Volvo except me and Carlisle, which we only stayed behind to sign the adoption papers.

Once they were signed I carried _Love_ out to Carlisle's Mercedes and climbed in with _Love_ on my lap and Carlisle driving home.

Now came the next thing we had to do, name her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

We all sat in a circle on the couches with the newest member of the family on the ground playing with a toy train we picked up on our way home. The hardest part of the day came to us when we sat down; naming her, none of us had any idea what to name her.

"What about Isabella?" Carlisle said.

At that her neck snapped around to look at Carlisle and said in the cutest baby voice ever, "Bewa."

"Do you like Isabella?" Esme asked her.

"Bewa." She said again a frown coming onto her face.

"I think she's trying to say Bella." I said.

When I said it she smiled and went back to playing with her train.

Beside me I could hear Edward talking quietly to himself, it was quiet enough that only me, who was sitting next to him, could hear him say, "_Bella means beautiful_."

I smiled at that thought.

Oh crap! No, no, no, no, noooooooo! I can't believe I didn't notice it! She's still wearing the clothes from the orphanage! She hasn't changed since what like this morning! Thank goodness vampires can't breathe or else I'd be hyperventilating right now!

No, no, no, no, no! I haven't had time either to go shopping!

This is a disaster; I grabbed Rose by the arm and ran out to our cars hoping to get to Seattle before the sun starts shining.

Edward POV

I let out a slight laugh as I heard Alice start thinking about clothes, she'd do anything it takes to go shopping, no matter the situation. If the world was about to end, she'd make sure we all had an outfit to wear for every minute of it…and remember to take pictures too.

After she took Rose, Bella looked up at me and walked over and tugged on the leg of my jeans and put her arms up reaching towards me. I lifted her up into my lap and shifted her so she was facing the TV. and turned it on to Finding Nemo.

She wasn't interested in watching the movie as she manoeuvred on my lap so she was facing me with one leg on either side of me. I quickly put my arms on her back in case she fell backwards; I didn't want her getting hurt at all.

She let out a giggle as I looked down at her and she started patting my stomach with her hands, it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

Around me I could heat the thoughts of the others as they stood up and left the room, all but one, Jasper.

I shifted my mind so I was focusing on his thoughts and heard what he was thinking, _Dude, you're so whipped, you're just as bad as the wolves when they imprint._

I let out small growl at the mention of being compared to those dreadful wolves on the other side of the treaty line.

My thoughts were quickly focused on Bella again as she stood up on my lap and started tugging on the shorts strands of my hair.

_Yup, definitely whipped._ Jasper thought as he walked out the door to his room to read more books about civil war.


End file.
